


A Quick Second

by Anonymonimus



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Parents, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Cuffs, Dad Papyrus, Dad Sans, Dom Papyrus, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Ectobiology, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Cuffs, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Minor Alphys/Undyne, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Post-True Route, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Riding, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Skeleton Boyfriends, Skeleton Pregnancy (Undertale), Skeleton Sex (Undertale), Smut, Sub Sans, TN Roman, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8876488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymonimus/pseuds/Anonymonimus
Summary: With the house to themselves, Sans and Papyrus only have limited time to fuck their brains out before a peeping ghost returns home with their son.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **My good friend[nagisaheichou](http://nagisaheichou.tumblr.com/) asked me to write this story to comprise the second part of her [comic](http://nagisaheichou.tumblr.com/post/154381358267/nagisaheichou-previous-next-friday-just). Think of it as a form of collaboration! One I'm very excited about because she's such a talented artist!**
> 
> **So this next part is just going to be an open letter/message to my friend:**
> 
> **Nagisa, I'm so happy that you're my friend. I'm so happy that you talk with me and exchange insane ideas with me. I can't express how much it makes me happy to be able to vent and just dump all my creative ideas on someone and know I'm not bothering them too much. You're the first person who's ever offered me that kindness and I'm so very thankful. You're an amazing artist and an amazing person. Your ideas are already fantastic so the fact that you let me share mine with you astounds me. Thank you so much for asking me to write this and if only one person ends up enjoying this, I hope it's you :)**
> 
> **ENJOY!**

Sans anxiously waited for Papyrus to return from work. He was sprawled on their bed dressed in nothing but a baggy t shirt that barely covered his pelvic bone – not that he was trying to cover it. After finally having gotten Roman, their son, and his 'imaginary' friend out of the house for an extended period of time, Sans and Papyrus could finally have sex again. It had been so long and the wait was driving him mad. It was all he wanted now that he was certain Gaster's ghost wasn't lurking around.

The smaller skeleton glanced at the numeric clock resting on the bedside table to his left. He groaned and threw his arms over his head in exasperation. Papyrus should have been home five minutes ago; he was normally so punctual. He supposed something could have come up at work, but that had never stopped him from being on time before. Sans rolled on his side and brought his knees to his chest as he sulked a bit. Perhaps it was a bit juvenile of him. After all, Papyrus was a policeman. But Roman was due to come home in a few hours and Sans would be damned if he hadn't been thoroughly fucked before then. And just as he began to lament further, he suddenly heard the front door swing open. Sans instantly sat up, heart beating with excitement as he concluded his lover had finally returned.

"Sans! I'm home!" The skeleton in question called from the entrance.

"papyrus!" Sans shouted back, "come quick! i'm upstairs!"

"Sans?" Papyrus asked with concern. His movements now sounded more rushed, "Sans, what's wrong?"

Sans neglected to answer. Instead, he pushed himself back until he was leaning against the bedframe and opened his legs wide to reveal the dripping cunt he had summoned some time ago. As such, the first thing Papyrus saw when he burst into the room was Sans lewdly exposing himself. He consequently went from the alert, professional policeman to a blushing, blubbering mess. Sans thought it was cute.

"S-Sans!" Papyrus stammered.

"i want you to fuck me, _officer_." Sans purred, flashing the other a lecherous grin.

Papyrus's blush deepened as his mouth fell open. "You could have just said that!" He chastised but with little resolve. His eyes continuously drifted to the magic blue pussy Sans had made just for him. "I-I was really…worried…"

"and i was desperate." Sans returned. "now come here, i don't want to waste any more time."

"…Alright." Papyrus huffed as he began stripping himself from his uniform.

"no, leave it on." Sans requested, interrupting his brother's actions. "you look really sexy like that…"

"I don't know, Sans…" He hesitated, "I don't want to get it dirty…"

"i'll clean it for you." Sans offered with a sweet smile.

Papyrus blinked in pure awe before erupting with laughter. "You'll wash it?" He repeated while guffawing. "Yeah right! You'll just dump the task on me later!"

"maybe i will, maybe i won't." Sans grinned, "what remains to be seen is if you'll fuck me in that sexy uniform." Sans pulled his shirt up higher, exposing his ribs, "please, papy?"

Papyrus stared at him with a blank expression for a solid minute before snapping out of his enchantment. He shook his head and glanced downward as he weighed his options. "Fine. Only because we haven't done it in a while." Papyrus conceded as he crawled onto the bed on all fours.

"thank you, papy…" Sans purred, "i'll make sure it'll be worthwhile."

Papyrus loomed above Sans with hands pressed on either side of him. He grinned, moving in close for a kiss but stopping mere inches away from the other's mouth. "I'm sure you will." He agreed and closed the remaining distance between them.

Where the kiss had initially started with the innocent clank of teeth together, it became much more heated very quickly. Sans opened his mouth and welcomed Papyrus's invading ecto tongue which moved against his in a battle for dominance – one he was all too glad to lose. As they continued kissing feverishly, Papyrus's hands moved beneath Sans's long shirt. His hands ghosted over sensitive ribs and massaged others, pulling delicious moans from the smaller skeleton. He soon had Sans writhing and quivering beneath his touch. When Papyrus pulled away from the kiss to take a look at his lover, Sans was sure he was met with a most debauched sight. It embarrassed him a little, but the hungry expression that appeared on Papyrus's face helped push the emotion aside.

"papy…" Sans breathed, "fuck me, please…"

Papyrus was visibly tempted to comply, but something held him back. "No." He declared much to Sans's surprise. And before the latter knew what was what, Papyrus tied cuffs to his wrists. "You've made me wait for so long and I don't know when we'll do this again so I'm going to savour this."

Papyrus pushed the fabric of Sans's long shirt further up to expose his entire chest. He then leaned down and began trailing his tongue over sensitive ribs which had Sans gasping and mewling. Papyrus licked and nibbled at the area relentlessly while his fingers teasingly kneaded into Sans's pelvic bone. He tried gripping the taller skeleton, but the moment he moved his hands, Papyrus pinned his trapped wrists above his head. Sans was admittedly very turned on by the gesture. Papyrus's remaining hand continued to rub into Sans's most sensitive spots on his pelvic bone situated painfully close to the conjured cunt to make the teasing unbearable and not remotely satiating. It turned the smaller skeleton into an absolute mess.

"ahhn! papyrus please!" Sans begged, wriggling his hips. "i-i need this so bladly! i can't wait, please!"

"Don't be so dramatic, Sans." Papyrus chuckled darkly, moving to the lowest rib, "If I could wait for months, you can certainly wait until I'm done devouring you."

Restrained and teased beyond reason, all Sans could do was moan and desperately cant his hips. But no matter how he squirmed in a vain attempt to find a satisfying degree of pleasure, he ultimately failed. Papyrus seemed to know exactly how to hold him in place and it was as arousing as it was hopelessly frustrating. The last thing he had expected was this kind of treatment after finally putting out. Perhaps he might have enjoyed his situation a little more if the impending return of a peeping ghost wasn't at play.

Done with the ribs, Papyrus moved even lower. He released his hold on Sans's wrists and placed his hands on Sans's femurs while he lowered his head to the ecto pussy. It was wet and twitching with need. He held his brother's legs apart as he licked the clitoris earning one of the most blissful sounds imaginable from Sans. Encouraged, he continued his endeavour mercilessly. He licked the nub with varying degrees of pressure in long, slow strokes that almost had Sans sobbing with how unbearable they were. The pleasure he gained from the action was much more intense than the teasing of his ribs and pelvis had been, but they did nothing to quench what he actually wanted.

"papyrus—" Sans whined.

Papyrus pushed his mouth further into the wet ecto genital and suddenly increased the speed of his licks. Sans gasped, taken aback by the unexpected change, and cried out his ecstasy. The pleasure in his lower regions was quickly building. It was nothing compared to being penetrated and fucked, but it was the best thing he had been given so far. Sans thus gripped at his lover's skull as he moved his hips and desperately tried to increase the already intense pleasure. His heart was beating erratically with the mindless need to cum and just when it seemed like he would finally climax, Papyrus stopped and pulled away.

"p-papyrus!" Sans whined again, though this time he was far more annoyed.

"I believe you should at least return the favour in part before you cum, Sans." Papyrus teased. He pushed himself up and sat back then opening his legs. There was a noticeable orange glow where his navy blue pants tented. "Go on," Papyrus cooed lowly, "you might even be able to convince me to fuck you."

Sans pinched his teeth together but complied. He was annoyed that Papyrus had decided to play this insufferable game, but he wasn't going to stop it just yet. In a sense, he did have a point. Sans had made him wait for so long and it wasn't quite fair that, now that he wanted to have sex, he called the shots. Of course, the situation was a little more complicated than simply not wanting sex, but the smaller skeleton wasn't about to explain the whole deal concerning Gaster. It was a can of worms he wanted forgotten forever.

And so, Sans shifted positions. He got on all fours and moved between Papyrus's legs. He glanced up at the skeleton and held eye contact, determined to convince him to end his own game of his own volition. As such, he kissed the bulge and grinned when he saw Papyrus shudder in arousal. If he kept it up, he would get his way in no time. Sans thus unzipped his lover's pants and released the ecto erection that had been confined by the material.

"it would be better if you uncuffed me." Sans stated.

"Maybe." Papyrus mused in accord, "But I like you better this way."

"oh, i didn't know bondage interested you, papy." Sans chuckled softly. "maybe we should try something more along those lines another time."

Papyrus's face brightened. "R-really?"

"sure, i'm open to it." Sans shrugged nonchalantly.

"That's great!" He beamed, "I already have a couple of ideas, but for now I want to put your mouth to better use."

"as you wish." Sans purred.

He began by licking the swollen tip of Papyrus's cock. His movements were deliberately slow and teasing; it was finally his chance to take his revenge. The taller skeleton shuddered and released a soft groan, covering his mouth with the back of his hand. Sans enjoyed the expressions he was making. He decided to get a little more brazen, engulfing just the tip and sucking softly. This time he got a stronger response from the other and even a few drops of delicious precum much to his enjoyment. Sans hummed to himself as he continued his ministrations. He made sure to maintain eye contact as he slowly took in more of Papyrus's length in his mouth. He took notice of the shift in expression the taller skeleton went through as he steadily got annoyed with his pace. Papyrus went from enjoying himself to completely annoyed in a lot more time than Sans had thought he would. It was a testament to his patience, he supposed.

However, as soon as Papyrus lost said patience, he gripped Sans's head and forced him to take in more of his cock. The latter nearly gagged at the abruptness of the gesture, though made a gurgled moaning sound instead. Soon after, Papyrus started skull-fucking him. His unexpected roughness was arousing and all Sans could do was watch him in mesmerisation. He desperately wanted to touch himself as his mouth was used like some sex toy but his position and bound wrists wouldn't allow him to do so.

"Did you really think you could turn the tables, Sans?" Papyrus grinned between groans and thrusts.

Sans didn't bother to try responding. The cock in his mouth effectively muffled and distorted every sound he made – including his moans. He simply gripped his brother's femurs and allowed him to continue using his mouth until he came. Several thrusts later, Papyrus shot his cum deep into his mouth with a loud groan before pulling away. Sans choked a bit on the liquid, but managed to swallow most of it. Papyrus sighed in pleasure and fell back onto their bed, arms extended on either side. Sans sat on his knees and watched him nervously. He wasn't really going to stop there, was he? Sans hadn't yet gotten off, he—

"Come here, Sans." Papyrus smiled, beckoning him to straddle him. "I'm not mean enough to not return the favour. It's why my ecto cock is still here."

"you…do you want me to ride you?" Sans asked as he shifted towards his brother.

"Yes." Papyrus confirmed as Sans bestrode him, his wet pussy barely hovering over his erection. "I'm admittedly a bit tired so you're going to have to do the bulk of the work yourself."

"that's fine by me." Sans grinned and eagerly sank onto the cock he had been so desperately craving.

The most lecherous of sounds left him as he finally tasted the pleasure that had been on his mind for so many agonising months. And now that he had it, it was hard to stop. Sans immediately rose nearly the whole way only to slam back down rapidly. His movements were long but quick and made Papyrus's cock slam right into his special spot every time. His body was rapidly consumed with ecstasy; pleasure pulsated through his bones with enough strength to shatter them – or so it felt like. It was quite possible Sans was going mad and what a way it was to lose one's mind.

"S-Sans you're going too fast—" Papyrus groaned, evidently not having expected his rapid pace.

"c-can't – _mmf! ahhn!_ – can't sto- _oh!_ -p _papy_ —" He moaned almost deliriously, "feels so good! _aahnn_ …! so, so _good_!"

Sans soon turned into a blubbering mess. He struggled to form a coherent thought and to keep his grip on reality. As far as he was concerned, the world was gone with the exception of Papyrus and his perfect cock. It was so big and so long and the more Sans fucked himself on it, the more it seemed to swell. The pleasure continued to build with every thrust. It pooled into a set of tightening knots near what felt like his pelvis. His moans got increasingly louder when he realised he was finally about to cum. A part of him thought to warn Papyrus, though he wasn't sure why as there was nothing the taller skeleton could do to keep his cum from falling onto and staining his uniform. Regardless, Sans came hard before he could say anything more than Papyrus's name. His orgasm shook through him almost violently and he collapsed soon after.

" _mm_ …pa…pyrus…" he moaned, clutching at the uniform his lover wore. His body quivered from uncontrollable spasms, a product of the intense pleasure he had been subjected to.

"Sans…" Papyrus whispered hoarsely.

Papyrus shifted and Sans assumed it was because he was going to pull out. However, the thought was soon to be proven wrong when he switched their positions, pinning the smaller skeleton's back onto the mattress with his hands above his head. Sans blinked dumbly at his lover met with eyes with a heated look.

"papyrus…?" He asked quizzically.

"You stopped before I had the chance to cum again." Papyrus noted. "I hope you enjoyed your short rest because we're far from done, Sans."

* * *

Sans and Papyrus fucked so many times they both lost count. By the end of it, both were utterly exhausted and Sans's legs were far too jelly-like to allow him to walk more than three steps. He needed to lean on or be carried by Papyrus if he wanted to go anywhere in their house. As such, when Undyne and Alphys swung by to drop off Roman, he was seated on the couch. Fortunately, the couple opted not to ask questions on why Sans didn't even so much as stand up to greet them. Undyne probably knew if she truly was as good of a detective as her reputation indicated her to be. And though Alphys was certainly dirty minded and intelligent, she was far too oblivious to piece many blatant hints together.

While Papyrus chatted with them, Sans turned his attention to his son who had taken a seat next to him. Roman absently stared into space and leaned his head against his arm. Sans chuckled and petted his head affectionately, "did you have fun with your aunts?" He asked.

"Yup." Roman replied, twiddling with his hands inattentively.

"what did you do?" Sans asked.

"We went to the park after lunch." Roman answered and his eyes suddenly started to wander around the house as though he was looking for something. "And then…" he trailed off.

"looking for something, buddy?" Sans chuckled. His son was a spacey kid, often distracted by the thousands of thoughts rushing through his head.

"My friend." He replied.

"Gaster?" Sans asked, suddenly a bit nervous.

"Yes." Roman confirmed and sat up properly. "We went to the park and he decided he wanted to go home early..."

Sans stared at his son, deadpan. "what."


End file.
